<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>猎人与麋鹿 by baiye_hakuyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311637">猎人与麋鹿</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiye_hakuyou/pseuds/baiye_hakuyou'>baiye_hakuyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MapleStory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiye_hakuyou/pseuds/baiye_hakuyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU。猎人佩特捡到一只傻狍子……不，是麋鹿。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luminous/Phantom (MapleStory)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>猎人与麋鹿</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>“老头子——！老头子你人在哪呢？师傅！渡鸦！”</p><p>一群云雀被他的呼唤声惊得从小木屋的屋顶飞起，掠过森林低矮的树木向远处扑腾而去。年轻的猎人用左手抬了抬黑色花呢的猎鹿帽，鼻尖贴着着灰扑扑的窗户往里看了一圈，不在。</p><p>“奇怪……这个时候不在家在哪里，后院吗？”</p><p>他揉了揉鼻尖就抬腿往栅栏门走去，手腕处却冷不丁被勒了一把。他才意识到自己今天还带着一只不同寻常的猎物。一根麻绳将两人的手腕牢牢绑在一起，中间大约只留了一尺长，而这点宝贵的空间被另一个人充分地利用着——绳子被拉得笔直，能离他多远就有多远。</p><p>不，说是另一个“人”，似乎不太准确。先不提银灰色的毛发（头发，他更正说）、红蓝异色的眼睛和在这个季节显得特别反常的毛皮斗篷，光是头上那对形状奇特的鹿角就足够吸人眼球了。陌生的青年很是生气，狠狠地皱着眉头，却因为手腕上的束缚而显得有些狼狈。</p><p>“我说，”他开口，声音故作低沉却掩不住恼火，“我都跟你到这里了，先把我的手解开。”</p><p>“那可不行。我打赌你解开的下一秒就会从栅栏上蹦出去。”</p><p>猎人耸耸肩，回头对他一挑眉。这人虽然已抽条长成青年骨架，紫罗兰色的眼睛里却闪着少年般的蓬勃朝气，和一丝恶作剧的顽劣光芒。他身着马甲长靴，还算是标准的猎人装束，但那帽子却看起来怪里怪气的，帽檐被扭曲成一个近似鸟嘴的形状，而原本是护耳的位置却插着一束蓝白相间的羽毛。</p><p>“嘁。如果让我跑掉，那只能说明你自己的技巧根本不及格。”尽管处在劣势，但“猎物”的口气却丝毫没客气。</p><p>“哦？那刚才是哪只猎物掉进我‘根本不及格’的陷阱里面的？”</p><p>“我说了我不是你的猎物！”</p><p>猎人叹了口气，正想着怎么跟倔强的家伙讲清利害关系，第三个声音插了进来。</p><p>“我回来了，刚才出去采了点浆果……哎？今天的收获不错，小鬼？”</p><p>来人的长靴在地上敲出轻快的节奏，金色的眼睛往这边一瞥。他半长的黑发草草扎成一束马尾披在肩上，与少年的打扮酷似，包括那顶稀奇的帽子，一看便知二人应该是师徒关系。</p><p>“看吧老头！我弄到了一只傻狍子！”徒弟。</p><p>“……我再说一遍，我不是傻狍子。”“猎物”。</p><p>“哦？这还是这附近第一次出现狍子呢。”师傅。</p><p>“麋鹿。”“猎物”。</p><p>“傻狍子。”徒弟。</p><p>“鹿。”“猎物”。</p><p>“明明应该是傻狍子。”徒弟。</p><p>“都说了是鹿你听不听得懂人话？！”“猎物”终于忍无可忍，抬起脚对着猎人的小腹就是一下，叫他差一点没躲开。</p><p>“好啦好啦，我看你们还是别争论这个问题了。这样吧，你可以叫我雷恩，这是佩特。”雷恩——佩特的师傅忍着笑走上来拍了拍徒弟的肩膀，“你有自己的名字吧？”</p><p>“……露米诺斯。”</p><p>他犹豫了片刻，但想到懒得再和佩特争论下去，最后咬了咬唇还是难得地让了一步。</p><p>“好的，那么露米诺斯，进来坐坐吧，要来点蔓越莓还是覆盆子？”</p><p>“老头你什么时候给战利品的待遇那么好了？”</p><p>“我不是战利品。蔓越莓，谢谢。”</p><p>雷恩提溜着一把没装实弹的猎枪，拿它作手杖戳开了木屋吱呀的门，姑且算是用客人的名义让鸡飞狗跳的两个家伙略微消停了一会。</p><p>麋鹿啊，那可多少年没见过了，他愉快地想着，就连低级的吵架都懒得吐槽了。</p><p>2</p><p>晴朗无风的夜晚。佩特偷偷地从阁楼上探出头，瞄着坐在门前阶梯上的背影。过分厚重的斗篷，让露米诺斯的体格看起来比实际上小了一圈，但佩特明白他绝不是一个好对付的家伙。突然之间，露米诺斯回过头去，凛然的眼神和佩特的目光在空中几乎撞出一簇火花。</p><p>“偷窥的技术真差劲。”</p><p>“你这句话跟老头子真像。”佩特不在意地笑笑，从楼上一步步地走向露米诺斯。“那么，我光明正大地看你还不行？”</p><p>他不等露米诺斯同意，就自顾自地在台阶上跟他一块坐下来。夏天的夜晚，空气里除了月光便是蝉鸣，偶尔能听见受惊的小鹿从灌木丛跃过的沙沙声。佩特已换上一身便装，亚麻衬衫的袖子里笼着几颗树莓，他有几秒钟在想将这些果子投喂出去，却发现对方很不领情地凉凉地看着他。</p><p>对了，他现在手还被绑着，没法接东西。如果直接凑上去塞在嘴里……佩特毫不夸张地觉得自己会被一蹄子踹出家门。</p><p>尽管露米诺斯今天表现出了对浆果的奇异的热爱。几个小时前的饭点，佩特问他那不靠谱的师傅麋鹿吃什么，得到了两眼冲天一翻的回答“我又没养过我怎么知道”。本着自己弄回来的猎物自己养的原则（由渡鸦在今天刚刚制定），佩特冲出去薅了一大把嫩叶又去割了一篮子青草，挂在树上扯了一堆果子最后还提着两只肥得流油的兔子回了家。露米诺斯表情复杂地告诉他自己是素食主义者，不知道应不应该庆幸他没弄些花花绿绿的蘑菇回来。但是最后真正开饭的时候，露米诺斯只对雷恩下午带回来的浆果产生了极大的兴趣。</p><p>尤其是甜的。</p><p>这算是什么癖好。佩特有些哭笑不得，明明是自己的“猎物”，自己却一直围着他转，反倒像是请来了什么稀客。露米诺斯腰杆挺得笔直，神情淡漠，眼神凌厉，别说惊慌失措，根本就没有屈居人下的意思。</p><p>所以发现对方有这些古怪的爱好，反而让佩特忍不住觉得这家伙有点可爱。当然他是没打算说出来的。</p><p>“你今天……是第一次一个人出门打猎？”</p><p>露米诺斯问这话的时候并没有看着佩特。</p><p>“你怎么知道？老头子告诉你的？”</p><p>你们刚刚在餐桌上讨论得那么大声我又不聋，露米诺斯腹诽。幸好佩特爽快地接上，“是啊。我觉得我一定是被上天眷顾了，第一天就这么走运，让我抓到一只傻狍子……”</p><p>“我说了不是……算了。”露米诺斯扭过头正要理论，看着佩特一脸坏笑的表情才发现这人纯粹就是在拿自己开心。他没好气地纠正，“而且我不是你的猎物。”</p><p>“这倒是实话，我现在伺候你都来不及。”</p><p>佩特故作无奈地摊开双手。他眨眨眼睛看着露米诺斯的表情从刚刚被他挑拨的动气慢慢恢复到一如既往的面无表情，不，头顶的那撮毛还顽强地翘着。他细细地端详对方的脸，尽管言语间动辄带刺，青年的轮廓却清秀柔和，色相不一的左右眼则添了几分神秘（只有眉毛有些异于常人）。若是不看那对突出的鹿角，那么根本就是一位人类意义上的美人。</p><p>说不清为什么，他突然伸手向露米诺斯头顶探去。</p><p>“你干什么！”</p><p>露米诺斯没有后退，他直接抬腿就踹了过去，佩特险些躲闪不及，差点就要在台阶下摔个屁股蹲。但他一手撑地保持平衡的同时嘴上还不停地调笑：“什么啊，我自己的战利品还不给摸？”</p><p>“我只是情势所迫暂时待在你们家里，不要把我当作所有物看待。”</p><p>“是是，我们假设是你说的那样，”佩特一个打挺站起来，终于说出了他此行的目的，“这位尊敬的客人，您晚上准备在哪里过夜呢？我看台阶可不适合您这养尊处优的身板啊。”</p><p>露米诺斯紧了紧身上的斗篷，“不用管我，我在这里坐一夜就成。”</p><p>“那怎么能行，等我们睡熟了万一你喊谁来把你救走了怎么办？”</p><p>“你想说什么？把我的嘴封上？”</p><p>“倒也不是。你知道，麋鹿精灵太稀罕了，我都不清楚你能做什么……”</p><p>佩特起身，将缚在门口的另一端的绳子解开，握在手心里。空着的另一只手，他递给了坐在台阶上的露米诺斯。不是站着，而是半蹲半跪在他面前。</p><p>“所以我不能让你离开我的视线。”</p><p>“佩特。”</p><p>这是露米诺斯第一次叫他的名字。他抬眼对上视线，将对方被绳捆住的地方包裹在微微出汗的掌心。</p><p>“我们去阁楼上吧，那是我住的地方。”</p><p>直到佩特说出这句话的时候，露米诺斯还以为他只是想换根更近的柱子把自己绑上。出乎他意料的是，佩特把另一端的绳子往自己手腕上打了个死结，就径直往床上一躺。</p><p>“地方太小，委屈您啦。”</p><p>他对站在床边一脸空白的露米诺斯说。</p><p>天气极好，从阁楼上的窗户一眼望得到满天星星。露米诺斯花了十分钟时间坐在床沿上，又花了二十分钟时间确认佩特的呼吸声趋近平稳，最后花了三十分钟时间蹑手蹑脚地躺下。</p><p>佩特说的没错。他好像是被什么神秘的运气附身了。梦里他几乎都快忘了雷恩给他的“小心稀有精灵”的警告。</p><p>直到第二天清晨他被翻身的露米诺斯一鹿角戳醒。</p><p>3</p><p>靠靠靠痛痛痛痛——！</p><p>一大清早佩特几乎是捂着额头从床上弹起来的，结果动作太大扯到手腕上相连的绳子，本就浅眠的露米诺斯也被弄得立刻睁开了眼睛。还没等到他弄清楚发生了什么，一阵巨响从阁楼的屋顶上传来，把房梁上的稻草都震下来几根。</p><p>“小鬼起床啦！再不起床没你早饭吃！”</p><p>咚咚咚，听起来像是什么尖锐物体在戳屋顶的声音，露米诺斯想到了雷恩昨天握在手里的那把没子弹被当作手杖使的猎枪。</p><p>“我早醒了老头！每天大清早都来这么一出，你非得把人家傻狍子吓跑不可。”</p><p>“哦？”窗户上突然探出半个脑袋，雷恩扫了一眼（床铺凌乱衣冠不整眼神放空手腕还被绑在一起的）两人，装出一个极其无辜的笑容，“哎呀呀，我可真没想到露米小朋友在这。看来我教你的撩妹招数还挺管用？”</p><p>“你说什么呢色老头！！”</p><p>没人回答他，窗外的脑袋已经消失了。佩特低头，迎上露米诺斯死盯着他看的眼神。他不太清楚对方是刚起床低血压没搞清状况，还是被口无遮拦的雷恩弄得不知道从哪里开始吐槽。</p><p>也许二者兼有。两人大眼瞪小眼了片刻，佩特没话找话，“呃……早上好，幸好你没戳到我眼睛。”</p><p>“早上好。去洗把脸吧。”</p><p>最后露米诺斯只是淡淡地回了一句。他眼神闪烁了一下，从床上坐起来，佩特觉得他似乎小声地挤出了一句抱歉。</p><p>毕竟是在房间里好好休息了一个晚上，就……就算是睡在一块也无非当成是跟群居动物呆在一起而已，露米诺斯心里略略有些过意不去，然而这一点点的过意不去在他得知今天的安排之后彻底消失得一干二净。</p><p>“你再说一次。”</p><p>“就像你看到的，老头，我是说渡鸦师傅，一大早就不见了。”</p><p>此时两人已经站在院子明媚的阳光底下，佩特扣上那顶怪模怪样的猎鹿帽，一边调整着高度一边继续说。</p><p>“这倒是日常了，你不用太在乎，他晚上肯定回来。问题是，我没来得及把你交给他……”</p><p>“所以？”</p><p>“所以我要看着你。换句话说，你得跟我在一块。”</p><p>“别开玩笑。要我跟你去打猎？你脑子没问题吧？”</p><p>佩特熟练地单手扣上马甲的纽扣，朝濒临爆发的露米诺斯抛了个眼色。</p><p>“不是很好吗？你对动物的习性要比我熟吧。”</p><p>露米诺斯简直不想和他对话。刚刚一不小心掉进陷阱被人带回去，结果转头就要跟人一起去捕猎？这跟前天被卖第二天就帮着数钱有什么区别？</p><p>佩特往前试着动了动，看着彻底陷入原地僵直状态的露米诺斯倒也没有办法。打从被带回来的时候起，这家伙就没有露出哪怕是一点点服软的姿态，即使他是处于不利的那一方。露米诺斯的神情永远都是那么淡漠严谨，那不仅仅是无声的反抗，而是在认清处境之后依然保持着坚定的自尊。</p><p>简直有趣得要命。佩特想。</p><p>尽管面对露米诺斯的时候他不会说，但他很清楚对方偶然之间落入自己的陷阱，绝对是自己走了个红透半边天的大运。然而，说对方这就变成了手下猎物，却还远远不够。</p><p>年轻的猎人是不缺乏耐心的。总有一天，佩特想着，总有一天他想把露米诺斯，不是用绳子束缚住，而是一直……</p><p>“唉，傻狍子，我说这样耗着也没办法走，不如我们各退一步好了？”</p><p>“……是麋鹿。”</p><p>露米诺斯愣了片刻，下意识地先反驳了“傻狍子”。佩特没有计较：“上午你陪我打猎，下午我陪你散步，如何？很公平吧？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>其实佩特若是硬拽他出门，依露米诺斯现在的处境，也不得不顺从。露米诺斯原本以为佩特会这样做的。毕竟在精灵的印象里，人类可绝不是什么良善之辈，猎人更是如此。有如此效率高超的手段却弃之不用，实在是难以理解，难道这个人真跟他那粗糙的陷阱一样幼稚？还是说这又是什么狡诈的新招数？</p><p>“……散步？”</p><p>“啊，我就举个例子，你想做什么都可以，做些你平时在森林里做的事情就行，当作是上午陪我打猎的报酬啦。不说话我就当你同意了，快没时间了赶快出发吧。”</p><p>佩特轻描淡写地说完就迈开步子，露米诺斯脚下踉跄了一下，却还是跟了上去。</p><p>也得亏是露米诺斯警戒性太强才没有注意到其中深意。若是换成渡鸦听到这话早就识破了诡计——这和人类社会里“上午我陪你吃饭下午你陪我看电影”的约会招数有什么区别。</p><p>4</p><p>露米诺斯第无数次地觉得自己会掉进佩特的陷阱简直是个一失足成千古恨也不足以形容的差错。他看着蹲在地上的佩特，开始怀疑起自己跟他出来的决定是否正确。</p><p>“完成了。”佩特挖完了新的陷阱，终于满意地站起身来拍拍手，一偏头却发现露米诺斯神情古怪：“怎么了傻狍子，被我惊艳到说不出话来？”</p><p>“你的……”陷阱上盖的草和周围草丛的画风都不对啊好吗！露米诺斯差点顺势说出来，赶紧咽了回去。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“没什么。这样挺好。”</p><p>“我就说。要不然昨天怎么能抓到你呢？”</p><p>露米诺斯有种头发连着角都要炸毛了的错觉。然而要是在这个时候指出对方的错误，只会显得自己的错误更加低级。权衡利弊他决定一声不吭。</p><p>于是佩特拖着脚步僵硬的露米诺斯开始在森林里寻找下手的猎物……不，不如说是两个人一边瞎晃一边（单方面）闲扯才对。</p><p>森林的地方极大而地势平缓，尽管时不时遇上会勾住靴子的苍耳丛，却也在阳光和微风的抚慰下显得像毛球一样可爱。斑驳树影间太阳的角度一点点升高，连着草丛上洒下的投影也从小溪般的流线型变成星星点点的水滴。早上的林子并不安静，却因空间极其阔大，天下万籁都显得离他们渺远。</p><p>说不清什么时候连佩特也不再说话。一阵窸窣声响过，佩特几乎是立刻就撒开了步子跟着追了上去，弄得露米诺斯险些跌一跤。</p><p>“是兔子！”</p><p>佩特很快地解释道，但被他拉得一路疯跑的露米诺斯并没有在听。佩特身上明明佩着猎枪却始终不用，反而是不知从哪顺了一片刺芹叶子在手心，刷地一掷插入地面，虽然未命中，却是阻断了兔子原本的逃跑路线，引着可怜的家伙往陷阱的方向奔去了。</p><p>然而追击的两人这边却一片内讧。</p><p>“快追啦！发挥一下麋鹿的特长！我们快赶不上了！”</p><p>“只有这种时候记得我不是傻狍子了？”</p><p>“如果麋鹿都是这种速度的话我还真有点怀疑你的身份了。”</p><p>“别开玩笑了我凭什么要帮你抓猎物不可！”</p><p>结果事实证明佩特的运气果然是在昨天用光了，兔子没跳进陷阱，跑了个没影。接下来碰上的几只猎物也如法炮制地逃掉了。这也并不意外，两人互相埋怨“跑得太慢”“陷阱弱智”打打嘴仗，觉出累了便也就在原处席地坐下。</p><p>这下子午饭算是开不了荤了，但是露米诺斯不介意这个，佩特更不会介意露米诺斯不介意的东西。犹豫着该吃什么的当口，佩特发现露米诺斯频频地偷瞄着他。</p><p>“傻狍子？”</p><p>“蠢猎人，我有个建议。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“……跟我来。”</p><p>露米诺斯边说着就迈开了步子，现在反而是佩特变成了被拉着走的状态。露米诺斯的速度越来越快，到后来几乎是一路小跑，而经过的全是佩特从来没有走过的地方，看得出来他对这一带异常熟悉。到后来佩特忍不住打趣他：“你现在总算有点鹿的样子了。”</p><p>鹿角随着步伐微微摇晃，露米诺斯拨开一片茂密的一人高的荒草丛，终于停了下来。佩特抬眼，一泓蔚蓝溪流自两岸果树中穿过，如不小心散落在森林里的一条绿松石缎带。自认见多识广的猎人也睁大了眼睛。</p><p>“这地方真好看。傻狍子你怎么知道的？”</p><p>露米诺斯却对佩特的赞叹充耳不闻。猎人随着他的视线望去，愣了一下，却差点乐得笑出声来。</p><p>“搞什么，你是喜欢这树上的浆果吧？该不会专门来吃这个的？”</p><p>“这边水很好……所以……蓝莓、乳瓜之类的，质量会比较好。”</p><p>不知道是不是错觉，他觉得强行解释的麋鹿精灵的侧脸飘过一丝红晕。</p><p>“噗哈哈……抱歉抱歉别踹我。”联想到之前晚餐上露米诺斯嗜甜的爱好，佩特总算是接受了现实，“我帮你摘还不成么？”</p><p>露米诺斯用鼻哼对他的身手表现了极度的不屑一顾，但鉴于双手不自由，他磨磨蹭蹭地跟着佩特挪到最近的果树下，看着他把缠在他自己手腕上的绳子解开而后纵身一跃攀在树枝上——他以为佩特会把绳子重新绑在树上，但是他没有。亚麻色的绳子就这样散落在他脚背上。</p><p>太令人心动了。</p><p>就算他现在跑开，佩特也是没办法阻止他的吧……？</p><p>然而就在这片刻的犹豫之中，佩特突然咚地一声落在地上。没错，写成“自由落体”的“落”。露米诺斯无言地看着震落了一树叶子的猎人，在想是不是该庆幸他是屁股先着地没崴到脚。但当事人丝毫没在意摔痛的屁股，只是右手把一串新鲜的蓝莓高高举到露米诺斯的鼻子底下，勾勾嘴角露出微笑。</p><p>“是不是很好闻？我看到你的鼻子都在抽动了。尝尝看？”</p><p>“……谢谢。你没事吧？”</p><p>“哎哟哟哟我的脚好痛啊啊啊露米露米快搀我一把。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“你摔到的是臀部。”</p><p>“别在意细节。”</p><p>阴谋没得逞的佩特笑笑，拍拍身上的叶子站起来。不过两秒钟的动作，露米诺斯却敏锐地察觉到他的左手上沾了血。</p><p>“那是？”</p><p>“哦？啊，你说手吗，下来的时候不小心挂到了。”</p><p>“血还没止住，会有危险的。”</p><p>“这点小伤，你要是觉得有事的话不如……”</p><p>赶紧来扶我。这句调戏的台词正要跳出来，却被硬生生地憋回了喉咙里。佩特嘴还张着话却断了片，因为露米诺斯毫无预兆地一个低头，然后把他的手指整个含到了嘴里。</p><p>轻柔的舌尖裹上伤口，而后稍稍用力吮吸，把整片血痕都舔得干干净净。口腔的温度炙热，以至于佩特像被烫了一样差点一抖就缩回手去。</p><p>他觉得心脏里突然闯进了一只小鹿，扑通扑通地，在乱撞。</p><p>“唔……嗯……可以了。”</p><p>甚至露米诺斯放开他的时候他都还在出神。</p><p>“下次记得多带点药，受伤了尽快消毒。”</p><p>啊，哦，对了，是帮忙消毒来着。佩特总算想起来往脸上堆笑，然后作为感谢帮他去采更多的蓝莓回来，借机掩饰自己微红的脸。露米诺斯却是俨然神色如常，仿佛只是做了件跟吃饭睡觉一样天经地义的事情，完全没注意到他让佩特整个中午都过得不太好。</p><p>5</p><p>森林里的作息一向都是极其规律的。林间溢满金红色霞光的时候，戴着古怪帽子的年轻猎人牵着长着鹿角的精灵，走走停停地往回赶路。</p><p>几只晚归巢的燕子从他们头顶扑簌簌地掠过，松鼠藏在树洞里探出个头却被吓得缩回来。在一座小小的山谷前，佩特突然止步，回头远远地看着地平线外鸟翼消失的地方。</p><p>“怎么？”</p><p>“没事，是我多心了吧。”</p><p>“……还是尽快回去的好。”</p><p>“你总算说了句讨人喜欢的话。”佩特眉开眼笑，于是他毫无征兆地突然扣住了露米诺斯还被绑着的手腕，“这样的话会更快点。”</p><p>佩特一翻手腕露出一把精致的折刀，刷地刀光一闪，露米诺斯腕上的绳子就支离破碎地落了地。没等他反应过来，佩特温热的右手牢牢握住他的左手，带着他就往山坡下冲去。红日，青林，黄草，统统地都被抛掷在身后，耳边只能听见风呼呼笑着的声音。最后不意外地，两人双双跌倒在草皮上，佩特光荣地充当了人肉缓冲。</p><p>“你这蠢猎人干什么呢！”</p><p>露米诺斯坐起来便是一副怒容，却因为鹿角上挂了一串牵牛花而显得并没什么威慑力。佩特毫不掩饰地在旁边大笑出声，把鸟嘴帽子都歪到了地上，然后被狠狠地踹了一蹄子，待露米诺斯总算把自己收拾干净了才喘匀过气来。</p><p>“看吧，这样是不是快很多？”</p><p>“给我认真走路。”</p><p>“那有什么意思？你一路上都板着脸，还是现在的样子好看多了，傻狍子。”</p><p>佩特说的确实是实话，除了他隐瞒了露米诺斯的后脑头发上还黏着一朵小黄花。他看起来非常自然地牵起了露米诺斯的右手，扣上怪里怪气的帽子，居然还真的就这么认真地走了回去。</p><p>当佩特太听话的时候露米诺斯总觉得要出事。</p><p>然而，他猜到了开头没猜到结尾。俗话说所谓道高一尺魔高一丈，徒弟不行师傅上（？）。失踪专业户渡鸦师傅靠在小屋摇摇欲坠的栅栏上，脚边堆着一溜儿坛子，笑眯眯地朝他们一举杯。</p><p>佩特心说这下要完。</p><p>“不都跟你说要戒酒了吗？！”</p><p>“哦？我可没答应过？”</p><p>“行了行了先把这个都搬回屋里去吧，等会你别出去吓人，都大晚上了。”</p><p>雷恩岿然不动。佩特无奈，自己弓身抱了两缸脚勾住一缸，回头准备喊露米诺斯搭把手，结果脚一抖差点把那缸踢飞出去。</p><p>露米诺斯不知道什么时候就已经蹲在那堆酒坛子旁边，掀开一缸的盖子，鼻子一抽一抽地往上凑，眼看着头上的角都要戳进去了。</p><p>“这个，”他好像完全没听见师徒俩刚刚的对话，“很香。”</p><p>雷恩喜上眉梢：“品味不错。我酿的，那当然。”</p><p>“傻狍子……这么劣质的果酒你也夸，老头子的尾巴都要翘上天了……”</p><p>“果酒？那是什么？”</p><p>师徒不愧是师徒，两人连呆住的表情都一模一样。佩特还沉浸在“说你傻你居然真傻”的震荡当中时，雷恩这老司机先一步反应过来，拍拍露米诺斯的肩膀：“黑加仑之类的东西做成的饮料。麋鹿一族中也许不常见吧。怎样，有兴趣，不如陪我喝几杯？”</p><p>看到听到“黑加仑”的时候露米诺斯的反应，佩特觉得他已经没法拯救失足麋鹿青年了。</p><p>6</p><p>于是，院子中央架起一张坏了一只脚拿龟壳勉强垫好的小木桌，三人席地对坐。猎人家太久没待客，一时竟找不到多余的碗，雷恩摘了个葫芦往地上一磕，完好的一半递给露米诺斯，裂口的一半递给佩特。</p><p>“老头儿！你说清楚，到底谁是你亲徒弟！”</p><p>“不陪我喝酒的亲徒弟有什么用。”雷恩翻白眼，“要不你直接拿酒坛子灌吧。”</p><p>“我又不是你这种酒鬼。”</p><p>佩特忿忿地说。其实他知道雷恩自酿的果酒度数并不高，就算一口气喝个小半缸估计也不成问题，他就从没见雷恩喝得大醉过。只是雷恩一旦喝起来就跟上瘾一样很难收拾，不搞得一片狼藉决不罢休，还会讲一堆乱七八糟的话。露米诺斯这次被他逮着，搞不好又得弄到大半夜去。</p><p>此刻无辜的麋鹿精灵对佩特满肚子的担心还一无所知。露米诺斯盯着葫芦瓢里的紫红色液体，正打算尝一口，就被雷恩按住了手腕。</p><p>“教你一招，干杯。”</p><p>雷恩把自己的碗沿凑上去撞了撞。而后仰头一饮而尽。露米诺斯看看他，又看看自己手里的碗，最后决定效仿雷恩，咕咚咕咚几口下肚，眉毛都没有皱一下。</p><p>“很不错嘛！来来来。”雷恩显得特别兴奋，俯身又给露米诺斯满上一瓢。“我可好久没见过你这么乖的孩子了。”</p><p>露米诺斯的鹿角有些微微的抽搐。斟酌一下，他一字一字地说，“这个……很甜。但味道好奇怪。”耿直得佩特噗笑出声：“嫌难喝你就直说呗。”</p><p>“不喝的人在这里多什么嘴，给我弄点下酒菜去，小鬼。”</p><p>有露米诺斯在这里顶着听雷恩瞎扯淡，佩特好歹压力减轻了不少，打着给雷恩弄菜来的借口公然逃酒，一个人在小屋附近闲晃。后院那边变得非常安静，除了林间夜行动物蹿过的脚步，只听得见雷恩小声边饮边念叨的声音。</p><p>他在青黄色的月光底下站了一会，回头望了望两人所在的地方。</p><p>住在一起却每天吵吵闹闹的师傅，和刚被他带回来不久的，一板一眼，冥顽不灵，却意外地让人着迷的精灵。</p><p>真是奇妙。</p><p>突然之间，他想悄悄过去看看，于是他爽快地这么做了。</p><p>“嗝……露米诺斯。”</p><p>隐隐传来雷恩的声音。</p><p>“你啊，跟我以前认识的一个人，长得特别像，真像。”</p><p>这么低级的把妹台词也说得出口？佩特觉得雷恩今天异常地不胜酒力。露米诺斯则并没有出声。</p><p>“其实呢，今天心情好我就告诉你啦，我为什么要跑到这个地方来做猎人。这件事连那个小鬼都不知道呢……”</p><p>为什么连我都没说过的事情你能讲给才见面几次的人听啊有没有师徒爱虽然这样想但佩特还是竖起了耳朵。</p><p>五秒。</p><p>十秒。</p><p>十五秒。</p><p>依然什么动静都听不到。难道就这么机密？该不会还要咬耳朵吧？佩特忍不住探出半个头，赫然发现露米诺斯已经趴在了摇摇欲坠的小木桌上，而雷恩正凑过去鬼鬼祟祟地试图摸对方头上的角。</p><p>他头皮一炸，心说人家都不给我摸呢，不假思索地就蹦了出来：“搞什么呢老头儿？！”</p><p>“哦？是你啊，动静别那么大小心吵醒人家。”</p><p>“你对他干什么了？难不成……下，下药了？”</p><p>“瞧你说的我是那么没下限的人吗。”雷恩鄙视，“我也不知道他能两杯就倒啊。”</p><p>……结果就是这么简单。从没喝过酒的露米诺斯，醉了。雷恩过来看看情况（顺便揩油，佩特抗议道），所以没了声音。雷恩拍拍不知该作何表情的徒弟：“你来得正好，快把人收拾收拾捞回去。”</p><p>不用他说佩特也会这么做。</p><p>尽管露米诺斯被厚重的斗篷衬托得体形偏瘦，但真的扛起来却会发现其实也是相当精实的成年人体格。不过，背着另一个人的身体上楼给人擦脸换衣服对佩特来说并不算太难，难的是露米诺斯并不是醉了就完全昏睡过去，而是半睁着眼睛，被酒精熏得微红的异色瞳迷迷蒙蒙对着他看。</p><p>“……你是，佩特？”</p><p>佩特强行无视了心脏咯噔咯噔的抗议，点点头，用毛巾盖上那过于直率的眼神。</p><p>“嗯。我认识你，蠢猎人。”</p><p>佩特无言，只得以最快的速度把人弄回平日整洁一丝不苟的外表，可惜露米诺斯的思维回不到一丝不苟的状态，看着呆在原地的精灵，佩特只得伸手把他牵到床边，然后一咬牙，一闭眼，把依然无动于衷的精灵一把拉到自己床上。</p><p>“你喝多了，快点睡吧。”他很想语气温柔，说出来的话却仿佛喘着粗气。想了想他又加上一句，“万一胡闹的话我会把你绑起……来……”</p><p>他的舌头打结了，因为露米诺斯把他扳了过来，按着肩膀，借着月光，静静地看着他的眼睛。</p><p>他无法在这个时候说出哪怕一个字。</p><p>白天那张口就来的调戏戏码，一下子仿佛全都被心口烫化了。</p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p>露米诺斯说。</p><p>“起初，我很讨厌你。又蠢，又烦人，的猎人。</p><p>但其实你对我很好。”</p><p>他皱眉，好像是在考虑怎么说，但不善言辞和脑内晕眩让他没再说下去。他的眼睛已经告诉了佩特一切。</p><p>佩特耳边全是自己心跳的声音。</p><p>又败给他了。突然冒出这样的念头。就连坦率这一点，他竟然还不如露米诺斯来得习惯。</p><p>明明想笑，佩特却叹了口气，闭起眼睛，胳膊撑起半边身子，一点点地往跟前凑了去。而露米诺斯一反往常地没有躲开。温热带着甜蜜的酒香一丝丝地钻进五脏六腑，他仿佛觉得自己正被发酵成过于浓烈的陈酿。</p><p>或许他才是喝醉的那一个。</p><p>佩特最后看了一眼露米诺斯的眼睛，然后像是再也忍不住似的，紧紧地把他拥入怀里。</p><p>7</p><p>当他意识到的时候，清晨的布谷鸟声正在耳畔响起。刚睡醒的阳光懒洋洋地从枝桠间滑下去铺在地上，像泼洒一地的新鲜芒果汁。</p><p>露米诺斯抬起脑袋上的鹿角望了望四周。</p><p>他不知道这是哪里。他记得每条他走过的路，所以这里他一定没有来过。但是意外地，他迈开了步子，本能告诉他该去哪儿。</p><p>往前走，一直往前走。</p><p>靴子与地面的枯叶擦出沙沙的共鸣，倾斜的树枝偶尔会勾住他的角。离家许久的露米诺斯已经习惯用手拂开那些障碍物，默然却坚定地继续前进。</p><p>那并不是为了追逐什么，而是仿佛在去会一个人。以不紧不慢的姿态，赴一场等待已久的约。</p><p>但那究竟是谁呢？</p><p>没来得及去思考这个问题，露米诺斯的脚下突然一空，瞬间眼前一黑，就直直跌落了下去。</p><p>是陷阱？！</p><p>但这个陷阱却异常深邃，仿佛通往看不见底的地心。他一直坠落着坠落着，四周黑暗，他伸出手，够不着任何东西，却并不感到惊慌失措。——直到突然被一个人拥了满怀。</p><p>露米诺斯猛然睁开了眼睛。佩特那张熟悉的脸，正停在离自己一指以内的地方，呼吸的热气软软地扑到他脸上。</p><p>再重的酒现在也该被吓醒了。露米诺斯反射性地就要去推开他，结果手臂挣了一把，竟然没挣出来。他往身下看，薄薄的棉被底下，佩特的双臂紧紧地环着他的背。</p><p>未经人事的精灵的大脑空白了一瞬。唯一还在运转的本能很快地给出了答案：推不开，那就踹。</p><p>于是他爽快地这么做了。</p><p>虽然之后佩特无辜地抱着肚子的时候他确实有些后悔，尤其是从佩特那里得知昨天自己失态并被对方照顾了之后。对自己的行为负责是露米诺斯的原则，他毫不犹豫地提出陪佩特出门打猎一天，作为对他的报答和补偿。</p><p>“算了算了，我都说了酒那事该怪也要怪老头子。”佩特摆摆手，挤眉弄眼：“而且，我昨天晚上早就从你身上拿到报答了……靠靠靠露米诺斯你又踹我？！”</p><p>露米诺斯现在后悔刚刚为什么没有踹用力一点。</p><p>然而一码事归一码事，到了该出门的时间，一人一鹿还是吵吵闹闹地磨蹭了出去。</p><p>日子倒也就这么过了下去。露米诺斯每天半真半假地陪佩特出门打猎，带回来的却八成是各种浆果和蜂蜜。少不得被渡鸦师傅念叨一番，然而在吊儿郎当大赛中拔得头筹的雷恩也没什么立场指责自家徒弟。露米诺斯很快地学到了一些（不知道对不对的）人类的新词：有其父必有其子，有其师必有其徒。结果，除了吃素的猎人们瘦了一圈之外，生活竟没有什么大的变化，甚至比露米诺斯来之前还要有活力得多。</p><p>在那之后，佩特再也没有捆住过露米诺斯的手腕。偶尔，一根折下的嫩枝，牵着二人趟过小河、翻越山丘，森林里的时光平平淡淡地从脚下溜过去。</p><p>“……谢谢。麻烦了。”</p><p>佩特帮他解开缠住鹿角的藤蔓之后，露米诺斯小声地说。</p><p>“别总是这么客气。再怎么说你也是我的……”</p><p>心直口快的猎人的声音突然卡在了喉咙口。露米诺斯注意到他不自然地转移了视线。</p><p>“……猎物嘛。”</p><p>是的，牵起手的理由，可能就是简简单单的“怕你逃跑”而已。</p><p>唯一值得庆幸的是，彼此心照不宣地，谁也没有主动提起过这件事，仿佛双手紧握和同床共眠已经成了一种习惯。再者，生活总是足够忙碌，常常让人来不及思考这些深夜的角落里才会钻出来的微妙心思。比如每当露米诺斯看着佩特设陷阱的时候，都会由衷地沉浸在“这个猎人怎么这么蠢”和“我到底是背运成怎样当初才会掉进去”的无解之谜中。</p><p>那已经是不知不觉逗留在猎人家里几个礼拜之后的事情了。连天气都沉不住气，一改前些天明媚的好阳光，积雨云在地平线上悄悄地叠起来，渡鸦师傅一看这成排的云，就说快下雨了。</p><p>雨还没有下。露米诺斯知道这场雨估计会拖到深夜才来——他就是知道，或许这也是麋鹿的某种本能。他叹了口气，心想恐怕唯一什么都没变的只有佩特那令人着急的捕猎技术了。</p><p>“这个陷阱……你觉得有用？”</p><p>他用自认为最委婉的语气向佩特发问，尽管硬梆梆的态度完全暴露了露米诺斯过分耿直的个性。</p><p>“怎么了傻狍子？”</p><p>“没什么。”这句话说完连他自己都觉得不太可信，于是强行补上一句：“我只是觉得快下雨了，恐怕不会有什么猎物出现……吧。”</p><p>有也不会钻到你的陷阱里来的。他硬是把代表真心的后半句吞了回去。</p><p>在终于被露米诺斯指出陷阱隐蔽性上的种种硬伤之后，佩特突然福至心灵，也不管人家愿不愿意，就拉着露米诺斯叮叮砰砰地在院子门口折腾了一个下午，最后做出来一个庞然大物。</p><p>“这个设计简直完美。”佩特绕着他们的“杰作”转圈圈，“看这里，只要猎物踩上这个踏板，就会由于杠杆原理，另一头碰到这个小球——啊找不到合适的，我们就用这颗蔓越莓代替好了——让它沿着水槽滚落，就会撞开这截木头，启动齿轮……傻狍子？你有在听吗？”</p><p>“啊，嗯。”</p><p>这么浮夸的设计任谁来都会一眼看穿的。露米诺斯腹诽。然而他并没出声打扰佩特兴冲冲的样子。起先他认定这家伙是个蠢货，后来却发现他是乐在其中。真正的打猎不上心，却对摘果子、窜树林、干这种乱七八糟的活，呃，还有调戏自己之类的，不务正业的事情，特别积极。</p><p>在小心谨慎的露米诺斯看来是很难想象的一种生活方式。他并不是羡慕，只是觉得新奇。曾经他大概会对这样的人类不屑一顾，可是实际体会之后，却又比他预料中有趣的多。</p><p>雷声从遥远的地方传来，像是大地沉重的心跳。太阳还没完全落下，可是外面天色已经暗得面对面都看不清脸。</p><p>“回去吧。”</p><p>佩特说。</p><p>他们在小木屋里等着渡鸦师傅回来。外面天色由青转黄，逐渐狂暴的风粗鲁地扫荡树林和茅草，小窗断断续续冒出吱呀的呻吟。露米诺斯恍惚间发现自己不知什么时候竟已习惯了“回去”这个词。佩特那依然很亮的紫色眼睛在看着他，他看回去，佩特却移开了目光。</p><p>桌边一时无话。一些莫名的焦躁，露米诺斯捏着斗篷上的绒毛，心想那一定是因为雷雨前的闷热。</p><p>这场雨估计会拖到深夜才来。</p><p>8</p><p>麋鹿精灵本来就十分擅长潜行。尤其是在猎人不再对他施加束缚的情况下，从熟睡的人枕边爬起，披上斗篷下床，对露米诺斯而言是跟吃饭跑步一样轻松的事情。</p><p>墙上的老挂钟快走到十二点整，暴雨如他所预料的那样迟迟未至。空气潮湿，闷热，像是要盘桓在肺里令人窒息。即将推开小木门的那一刻，露米诺斯停下脚步，回头看了看佩特。</p><p>软软的金色卷发滑落在那个家伙的脸颊上，他闭着双眼侧躺，脸朝着露米诺斯刚刚睡过的地方。</p><p>如果，如果佩特现在突然睁开眼睛，如果佩特问他要去做什么，或者，如果渡鸦师傅神不知鬼不觉地出现在这里碰到他，露米诺斯就会说自己只是觉得太闷睡不着，出来随便走走。</p><p>然而他站在原地，谁也没察觉。</p><p>或许渡鸦师傅回来之后不该因为晚上没法出门就喝太多酒。同时，他意识到另一个事实：佩特已不再对他抱有戒心了。</p><p>胸口像是有一根弦骤然一拉，有些痛。</p><p>他关上门，轻手轻脚地走下陡峭的楼梯。还没抬头，就看到一颗蔓越莓咕噜噜地滚到了脚边。</p><p>露米诺斯捡了起来。他认出这是佩特下午放在那个神奇的陷阱机关上，用来充当小球的玩意。</p><p>有种不好的预感。</p><p>他几步跑到佩特下午挖的坑边上，往下一瞧。</p><p>“嘿，朋友，别露出那么奇怪的表情。劳驾帮我一把。”</p><p>坑底坐着一位身着红袍的青年，像是不意外露米诺斯会来，抬起手向他挥了挥，蓝色的眼睛里笑意盈盈。</p><p>露米诺斯深深地叹了一口气。</p><p>“弗里德……”</p><p>“这个东西太奇妙了，我从来没有见过比这个更有创意的陷阱——”</p><p>由于下午的工程匆忙，坑也没挖太深，露米诺斯伸手就把弗里德拉了上来。而此刻弗里德还孜孜不倦地解释着他看到这个机关之时的感动之情。</p><p>“这里，这里，还有这里，能把这么古老的技术都集中在这一个陷阱之中，好像在创作一件艺术品，这个猎人真是个有趣的人。啊，抱歉，这么说好像不太对得起你。”</p><p>“没事。”</p><p>露米诺斯早就习惯了研究者弗里德跳跃的思路。弗里德是他的同族，这一点从他头上长着相似的鹿角就可以看得出来，只不过相比之下要更短而圆润，这是矮鹿精灵的特征。然而虽然名字里带着“矮”字，实际上弗里德的身量却比露米诺斯还高出几分。这或许是因为他本来就是个不同寻常的家伙，对种种不同寻常的东西：机械、火药甚至是魔法……有着不同寻常的兴趣。</p><p>没想到夸张至极的陷阱刚好撞上朋友的这个致命弱点，露米诺斯忍不住想感叹，佩特还真是又撞了一个大运。只是可惜先发现的人不是他。</p><p>“不好意思，我不应该先说这个。话说回来，你怎么出来了？”</p><p>“我……”</p><p>露米诺斯才回过神，意识到弗里德可能还不知道佩特已经不再把他绑起来了。</p><p>“睡觉的时候没被绑着。”他说，“既然约好你要来接我，我就干脆先下来了。”</p><p>“那可真好，我差点不知道该怎么办呢。”</p><p>弗里德说这话的时候也是一副云淡风轻的样子，丝毫不见着急，夜空中回响的闷雷都显得比他更加躁动不安。他的鼻子动了动，最后回头看了一眼那差点困住他的庞然大物。</p><p>“快下雨了。有空我真想好好看看那东西，但事不宜迟，快走吧。”</p><p>露米诺斯没有说话。</p><p>“怎么了，露米诺斯？出什么事了吗？”弗里德走到院子门口，回头看他，“当初你可是急着催我过来的？”</p><p>第一天借着出去打猎的机会，把佩特带到弗里德也知道的秘密果园，让弗里德有机会发现自己的行踪。经过几个礼拜的观察，谨慎地确定了逃走的路线。正巧今夜乌云密布而不见月光，万物归巢偃息，是最不容易被人发现的安全时间。</p><p>佩特似乎一度感觉到过什么。露米诺斯想起第一天打猎回来的时候，他回头凝望地平线的背影。</p><p>还是早点回去的好。</p><p>那个时候的露米诺斯说。佩特并没什么怀疑，还算是平安地和他回去了，着实让他松了口气。</p><p>当时的他还是真心不希望被发现的。</p><p>然而即使是如今，他也不可能以猎物的身份，一直在他身边。他想要的，绝不仅仅是猎人和猎物之间的这种失衡的关系，绝不仅仅是因为被捕获所以留下来这个理由。</p><p>那个蠢猎人会意识到这些吗？</p><p>“露米诺斯，暴风雨快来了。”</p><p>“……好。”</p><p>在迈出这方已经不再陌生的院子的时候，他仍然不知道答案。</p><p>雨点跟在他的脚步后面落下来。</p><p>9</p><p>天气恶劣得紧。斗篷上很快晕开大片大片的深色水渍。沾水的衣物湿黏又沉重，像是要压垮底下的人，披在身上寸步难行，然而露米诺斯仿佛无所知觉一般，只是一步又一步地往前走。</p><p>照理说，夜视和赶路都是精灵的强项才对，但露米诺斯走得一深一浅，几次险些摔倒。弗里德不能总是回头看他，毕竟是逆风行路，还是得低头注意脚下。</p><p>铺天盖地的水幕巨响，隐没了脚步声。连之前种种的隐蔽和伪装都好像变成了多此一举，毕竟在这样的天气里，一尺以外的人脸都不甚清晰。若是有人在这种天气出门找人，无异于是在茫茫大海中捞一尾鱼。</p><p>离开这里，比想象中容易太多了。</p><p>露米诺斯嘴角牵起一丝苦笑。之前的种种准备，种种耽搁，有意无意，到底是为了什么呢。</p><p>他突然很想回头再看那座木屋一眼。他跟自己说，哪怕只是确定一下那年久失修的房子还能撑得住这场大雨。</p><p>他们已走出很高，很远，也许那座屋子还在他的视线范围内，也许不在，在大雨里一切都像是沉在海里一样暧昧不清。他停步，凭着精灵对方向的直觉，回头向一片汪洋里望去。</p><p>黑漆漆的、什么也看不见的瓢泼大雨之中，一道闪电突然自天顶劈开大地。苍白的光芒即使只有一瞬，也足够照亮道路尽头。</p><p>他几乎有种能看见那个人的身影的错觉。</p><p>如果佩特他醒了，会作何反应呢。那个猎人会承认自己很笨蛋吧？居然比露米诺斯先忘了露米诺斯是他的“猎物”。</p><p>他很恼人，吊儿郎当地当着猎人，每天吵吵闹闹。他总是在微笑，不笑的时候却更加难以理解。他用尽法子开自己的玩笑，却从没真正地伤害到自己，相反他会温柔地抱着自己过夜——他是怎么想的？</p><p>雷声炸响。</p><p>露米诺斯突然开口：</p><p>“我想搞清楚佩特到底在想什么。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>弗里德并没听清露米诺斯在说什么，但他仍然好脾气地停下了脚步。这在大雨里可不容易做到。</p><p>“我们今天出来得这么顺利，是因为他根本没在认真看守我。”露米诺斯皱着眉头说，“这太奇怪了，不像是普通猎人的态度。”</p><p>“这重要吗？走到这里，你已经和他没有任何关系了。”</p><p>露米诺斯不答。</p><p>弗里德继续在一旁不紧不慢：“而且，你要是真想知道他对你的态度，这么多天为什么不问问呢？唉，要是我有机会的话，还真想当面问他关于陷阱的事情。人类果然神奇……”</p><p>大雨没有片刻停顿，露米诺斯凝神听着，可是他明白他的问题和弗里德的不一样。</p><p>与其说是要求一五一十的如做数学题般精确的解答，不如说只是想确认一件事。而他才发现，这么久以来，他连问出口的勇气都不曾有。他可以独自跋涉原始森林，他敢独自在荒野狼吠里过夜，连他一不小心掉进了蠢猎人的陷阱，也没有丝毫急躁。可是每当想到这个无解之谜，呼吸就抽紧了，胸口像是一根蒺藜刺，不偏不倚卡在最柔软的地方。</p><p>这让露米诺斯竟有些束手无措。</p><p>如果听到的不是预想中的答案，如果一切都只是独角戏般的错觉，那自己会更加茫然的吧，可能不知道该怎么办了吧，他想。</p><p>“停一下。”</p><p>“再坚持一会儿，埃文会来接我们的。”</p><p>他看着弗里德挺直的背影，忽然坚定了想法。</p><p>茫然又如何？困惑又如何？他还没有亲口告诉那个笨蛋自己的想法，就这么走了，未必太亏。</p><p>“弗里德。”</p><p>“别担心，我知道今天天气不好，特地通知了他过来。”</p><p>“我不是说这个，弗里德。”</p><p>两位同族四目相对，露米诺斯深吸一口气。</p><p>他和那个永远只会移开视线的蠢猎人可不一样。</p><p>“很对不起你，但是我必须回去。”</p><p>——想要见到某个人的时候，就坦率地去见他。</p><p>10</p><p>所有的雨点都被甩在身后。长于奔跑的双腿踏过一个接一个的水洼，在湿淋淋的丛林间灵巧穿梭。连方才最后几分顾忌的心情也一扫而空，露米诺斯几乎是毫不犹豫地淌水而过，哪怕靴子整个被淹没在水坑里也不吭一声。</p><p>快一点，再快一点。</p><p>胸口起伏，呼哧呼哧的喘气声消散在雨里。他抬起头，才发现不知何时，远处一盏如豆的灯光已能透过层层雨幕点亮他的眼睛。他不知道在没有月亮的夜晚，昏黄的灯光也可以显得如此温柔。</p><p>这种糟糕的雨夜里哪户人家还亮着灯，不言自喻。</p><p>他心脏一沉，抹了把脸上淅沥沥往下掉的水，马不停蹄地向前奔跑。天气实在过于恶劣，连惯于野外生存的麋鹿精灵都开始怀疑这是不是他一生中所经历的最要命的天气，否则，那看似触手可及的一丝光明，何以总是追赶不到呢。</p><p>这条路到底还有多长？</p><p>他快冻僵了，只是机械地迈动双脚，眼睛始终盯着光亮的方向。以至于直到佩特撞到他的那一刻，他都对面前出现的另一个人影一无所觉。</p><p>年轻的猎人狼狈不堪，连那顶从不离身的古怪帽子也丢下了，金色的卷发黏糊糊地挂在前额上，亮晶晶的紫色眼睛都快睁不开，佩特把彻底愣住的露米诺斯一把揽到怀里，左手紧紧按住他的脑袋，右手钻到斗篷底下，一寸一寸地抚摸他湿透的后背，像是在靠触觉去确认他。</p><p>露米诺斯感到佩特的手在发抖。</p><p>“……你怎么会在这里。”</p><p>“啊，我啊，没地方去了。”</p><p>露米诺斯不知道该做什么，他想了想，伸手环住猎人只披了件单衣的背脊。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“我被老头赶出来了。”</p><p>“雷恩师傅？他怎么会？”</p><p>“他说，自己喜欢的人都留不下来，不配做他的弟子。”</p><p>佩特的声音很轻，薄如蝉翼，在大雨里贴着露米诺斯的耳朵嗡嗡响起，像是脆弱得一个不小心就会溜走，可是手臂却紧紧箍住怀里的人不放。</p><p>“我无家可归了呀，露米诺斯。”</p><p>不管对方有没有听懂，他任性地想把头搁在露米诺斯颈窝，却被对方硬是按着肩膀拉开。露米诺斯凝视着他的眼睛，一向波澜不惊的眼底似是有水汽浮动。</p><p>佩特想那一定是大雨的错。</p><p>露米诺斯沉默地看着他，两秒钟，在好像永远不会下完的大雨里实在太短，却又足够让心脏被钝刃切割洞穿。佩特来不及想太久，因为露米诺斯突然凑近，被打湿却依然温暖的双唇轻轻贴在佩特自己的唇上。</p><p>那一瞬间的雷鸣像是诞生于灵魂深处。</p><p>佩特眼前一花，扣住露米诺斯的后脑，也不管是在大雨里，就径自撬开了露米诺斯的唇。这是个笨拙至极的吻，充满了混着青草气息的雨水味道，不得要领的交缠和消失在雨声里的轻喘。他们暂时性失聪又失忆，对暴雨的巨响充耳不闻，又忘了究竟在这里亲吻过多久。</p><p>失而复得，何其有幸。</p><p>……小木屋依然亮着灯，两个肩并肩摇摇晃晃的影子在逐渐变小的雨点里被拉长。居然没垮，露米诺斯胡思乱想道，然后他看见了半开的院门和倚在门边的渡鸦。渡鸦看起来完全不惊讶于他的出现，他向他们举举手算是示意，然后消失在门背后。</p><p>终于回来了。</p><p>回过神来，已能分辨出滴滴答答的清脆雨声，云层之后月光隐隐浮动。几乎是本能地，露米诺斯深呼吸了一口，空气清凉如三月融雪，肺腑间一片明朗。</p><p>“我喜欢你。”</p><p>没有任何铺垫地，露米诺斯说。</p><p>佩特的表情僵了一瞬间，然后才慢慢地，从嘴角找回眉眼都弯起来的微笑，他望着总是过度认真的精灵，像是再也无法忍耐片刻一般拉过他拥进怀里。</p><p>“嗯，我也是。”</p><p>“这一次，不是作为我的猎物。”他清晰而缓慢地，一字一字地说，“作为我的恋人，和我一直在一起，好吗，露米诺斯？”</p><p>伴着一个嘴角的吻，佩特阖上眼睛，听见露米诺斯笨拙而坚定的“嗯”，心脏躁动得近乎疼痛。</p><p>早在落入陷阱的那一刻起，他就想要捕获他的心了。</p><p>幸好。</p><p>起起伏伏，兜兜转转，幸好最后他还在这里，还能携手并立，等待雨过，天青。</p><p>正文•END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本子限定番外不公开。万一还有感兴趣的朋友（会有吗）请评论找我单独发~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>